Pathos of Frieza
れフリーザ! えだしたら まらない!! |Rōmaji title = Aware Furīza! Furuedashitara Tomaranai!! |Literal title = Pathos of Freeza! Once He Starts Shaking He's Unstoppable!! |Number = 103 |Saga = Frieza Saga |Manga = Son Goku Quits |Airdate = August 14, 1991 |English Airdate = October 28, 1999 |Previous = Duel on a Vanishing Planet |Next = Frieza Defeated!! }} れフリーザ! えだしたら まらない!!|Aware Furīza! Furuedashitara Tomaranai!!|lit. "Pathos of Freeza! Once He Starts Shaking He's Unstoppable!!"}} is the twenty-ninth episode of the Frieza Saga and the one hundred third overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on August 14, 1991. Its original American airdate was October 28, 1999. Summary As Namek's destruction approaches, Goku and Frieza battle furiously, each desperate to win, yet neither seems able to beat the other, despite each landing a few good hits. Meanwhile, King Kai explains to Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, and Chiaotzu that most of the five minutes to Namek's explosion are over. On Earth, Bulma tries to cheer herself up by predicting Goku's fate with fortune telling leaves: she draws a circle in the ground and places three leaves inside it, planning to burn them. If they all burn, it means Goku will return safely. Dende sets fire to them, but the wind blows them away before they can burn completely. Gohan scoffs at it, confident that Goku will survive. After a long, tiring battle, Goku finally manages to land a final, decisive blow to Frieza's stomach, symbolically ending his reign of terror. Undeterred, Frieza refuses to give up and continues his assault, each time hindered by Goku. Eventually, Goku calls off the battle, claiming that since Frieza has slowly been losing his power due to the strain his ultimate form has put on his body, he is now so weakened that he is no longer a threat to him, and thus no longer worth the trouble of fighting. Goku bids farewell and flies off after advising Frieza never to do wrong again. Enraged at being defeated and then spared by a Saiyan, Frieza launches a Death Saucer at Goku. The disk grazes Goku on the cheek as he notices it coming. Furious, Goku powers back up to his Super Saiyan form. He then flies around in order to evade the disk, and as a last resort, begins flying towards Frieza. Major Events *Goku quits his fight against Frieza after believing him to have peaked. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Frieza (Final Form-100%) Appearances Locations *Namek *Earth *Other World **King Kai's Planet Objects *Battle Armor Transformations *Super Saiyan Differences from the manga *King Kai reciting recent events on Namek to Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu is exclusive to the anime. *Bulma performing a fortune to determine whether Goku will return home safely is exclusive to the anime. *With the exception of Goku punching Frieza in the gut, the fight leading up to Goku quitting is completely different in the anime when compared to the manga. Trivia *As mentioned in the differences, the manga has entirely different fight choreography leading up to Goku quitting against Frieza than in the anime. The fight choreography used in the manga was later used for the Future Trunks Special Edition of Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ in the flashback portion. *Right before Frieza charges up the Death Saucer, he weakly yells to a departing Goku "...Peace? ...No Peace!", which was similar to what the alien pilot said in response to President Whitman's proposal for peaceful coexistence in the 1996 film Independence Day. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 103 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 103 (BDZ) pt-br:O desespero de Freeza fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 103 pl:Dragon Ball Z 103 Freezer godny pożałowania. Skoro drży, już nic go nie zatrzyma!! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Frieza Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z